


I had a dream, I got everything I wanted

by Im_fine__save_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, F/M, How Do I Tag, I really don't like Billie Eilish but this lyric represents this fic so perfectly, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Potions, Romance, Supportive Narcissa Black Malfoy, Visions in dreams, not a songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: Set in H-BPWhen Draco Malfoy falls in love with a brown-haired beauty from his dreams, he makes it his mission to find her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 8





	I had a dream, I got everything I wanted

_Draco leaned back against a tree, looking out at the setting sun behind the black lake. He didn't remember how he got there, or what he was doing, but he didn't mind. In this moment, it just felt right. Being here, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face, hearing the steady sounds of the waves._

_It comforted him._

_A figure walked past him. She had wavy, dark brown hair that fell down her back like silk on a pillow. She walked ever so gracefully into the water, the sun seemingly accentuating every step, every crevice of her body. Her white blouse was untucked, her skirt wafted to the side as the wind blew a little harder, and her Mary Janes hung loosely on her fingers._

_And her skin, oh Merlin her skin. It seemed to shimmer in the fading light, and he longed to trail his fingers along it, longed to explore every inch of her captivatingly gorgeous body._

_And then, she spoke his name. So softly, so gently, that the boy had nearly missed it._

_Draco stood up, making his way to the girl carefully, so as not to startle her. She had enchanted him with her words, her body. If only he could see her face._

♔♕♔♕♔♕♔♕

Draco shot up in his bed, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. He remembered his dream vividly. He had been so close, so close to seeing her face and discovering her identity.

Sighing, he got up, getting ready for the day. 


End file.
